Li Dian
|enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}} Li Dian (Chinese: 李典) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Cao Cao. Biography Li Dian started served Cao Cao as an almost general during the Han forces campaign aganist the wicked warlord Dong Zhuo in the Battle of Hulao Gate, his uncle Li Qian is an effective official who frequently works with thousands of retainers. Beyond time, Lu Bu began to fight with the armies after he successfully assassinating Dong Zhuo, Li Dian loathe Lu Bu by overlay imposure. Li Dian and Li Qian confronted both Tao Qian and Yuan Shu as they are joins with Cao Cao to resist the Yellow Turbans, but will be soon to oppose Lu Bu. Insidious Lu Bu agreed to lead two of his subordinates, Li Feng and Xue Lan to torture Li Qian. However, in ravage of trouble, Li Qian was killed of dies at hands over by them after Li Dian rejecting their significance. When Li Qian's son, Li Zheng personally besieged them to avenge his father's death, Li Dian had better ignore Lu Bu's nonsense and meet with the counties in Yu Province. At years later, Li Dian and Cao Cao were escorting Emperor Xian to escape and avoid the cruelty of Lu Bu. The military leader Yuan Shao has showed up to against Cao Cao, because he wants to meet the emperor. When the emperor was completely rare in the mystery state and prayed for the salvation. Li Dian was disparage muffs as same as Cao Cao at the assemblage to defeat Lu Bu, Lu Bu fatigued withdraw to a faraway after he failed by them in battle. Compared to Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped the army to lead his relatives and subordinates along the grain and silk. Meanwhile, Li Dian told Cao Cao to be careful, he was accompanied by an unrelated reservation based on the required valuation. In the confrontation of the latter, Li Dian and Cheng Yu carried the goods on the river, but Yuan Shang had an official stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. Cao Cao suggested to get off the boat, but Li Dian is convinced that the army can best block the enemy and raise the topic of cleaning the river. Cheng Yu agreed, they also warned Yuan Shang's officers and he accompanied him from the start in many battles, including Guandu and Chibi. When Liu Biao sent Liu Bei to attacked the Ye County, Cao Cao mobilized Xiahou Dun, Yu Jin, and Li Dian to resist Liu Bei. Liu Bei moved to Bowang and confronted Wei forces, the battle of Bowang was broke out. Li Dian, the man who induct the generals to fight Liu Bei's army. Liu Bei led the army to attack them by reliance on attributes. Bracing by Yu Jin, Li Dian never dragged Xiahou Dun. In a matter of comparative bent, Liu Bei accidentally burned out the military battalion. Threatened by Xiahou Dun, Liu Bei running away in scholium. Li Dian deliberately moving on have the audacity to mocking Liu Bei. Defining political stunts to attack Liu Bei, Li Dian was so degrading as ruse Liu Bei by veracity. Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were ambushed in the army of Liu Bei, they were easy defeated. Li Dian took the troops to the rescue, Liu Bei saw that the rescue had arrived and retreated. Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were rescued and returned to military camp, Li Dian does not belong to be annoyed and just puts himself on his own heart. Li Dian is best known for successfully defend Hefei Castle, found by Wu emperor Sun Quan. During the Battle of Hefei, Yu Jin attracted the Wu army by retreating to Hefei. Li Dian and Zhang Liao then attacked the Wu army, which in the forefront also included Sun Quan. Li Dian's troops had destroyed Xiao Shi's bridge, Sun Quan was abused by Wei forces. When Sun Quan take back the horse for three feet and raised the whip, the horse flew across the bridge. Sun Quan manages to saved himself by jumped with a horse over to destroyed bridge, he suffered a shameful defeat (at the command of over 100 thousand men had failed to conquer a castle defended by just over 2,000 men). Li Dian carried it to continue the disability and Wu armies was folded more than half, he had the moment of maximum military splendor at Hefei. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Li Dian and Yue Jin were recruited by Xiahou Dun during the Battle of Hulao Gate, the two resisted Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu by identifying themselves as serving Cao Cao. In any parts of the stories, Li Dian has been spending more times to participating in decisive battles, such as Xiapi, Guandu, Xinye, Chibi, Hefei, and Ruxukou. Li Dian hailed Cao Cao as they are prevail Lu Bu, Lu Bu boring itself of Cao Cao somewhat to revenge on him. Involuntarily canceled Lu Bu's halberd, Li Dian is clutch bustling to posthaste Lu Bu thereupon erasing the Lu Bu's forces. Capturing Lu Bu with Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun, Lu Bu formally executed after a fiasco conquests. He chose to helped Cao Cao's army to defeated Yuan Shao thus stalk grant off impulse, but also protected the ones from the threats of harmony between the Yuan brothers. Actually, Li Dian has always been fiercely loyal to Cao Cao so far as approval to joins with the Wei forces. Especially they should deal with Xu Shu first, Cao Cao only needs to give him a few opportunities is important and now there will be an ideal to send out, Xu Shu decided to served Cao Cao for his own answer. During the Battle of Chibi, Sun Quan and Liu Bei are worried about to join forces against Cao Cao's forces, Li Dian forcing his armies to advance and provide an arson attacked. When Li Dian and Cao Cao opposed Ma Chao and Ma Teng, Cao Cao despite being the overlord of Han captial and taking over the powers at once. Li Dian and Yue Jin agree with their trust and help Zhang Liao to against Sun Quan, defending Hefei just for the evidence their showed. Both Li Dian and Yue Jin are unsatisfactory towards Wu forces, decisiveness of virtue to remember that his late uncle had promised everything before Lu Bu's aggression. After accepting their opinions, Cao Cao immediately returned to Xuchang, Li Dian hoping that he would rest his mind. Personality Li Dian's few words and postures sometimes confuse his closest allies. He is very laid back, often chatting with his colleagues and keeping calm and cautious when making decisions. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to complete the task in whatever way he thinks necessary. He also has a keen instinct. Because he is very close to Yue Jin, he often blames the short man for being more confident in himself and not being so fascinated by his height. Although Zhang Liao's past service in the ruble led to the death of Li Dian's uncle, the two have shared respect, although Li Dian often hopes that Zhang Liao can restrain himself in the battle. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Fictionalized Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Parents Category:Presumed Deceased Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Tricksters Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Loyal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self-Aware Category:Control Freaks Category:Inconclusive Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sidekicks Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided Category:Benefactors Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Posthumous Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rescuers Category:Provoker Category:Egalitarian Category:Envious Category:Supporters Category:On & Off